


That Love

by MalecFightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: Alec Lightwood meets a young Shadowhunter girl whose mother doesn't accept her, and of course, Alec won't stand for unsupportive mothers.My summary is terrible, I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this story is going to be way, way longer than I originally planned for it to be. I just started writing and couldn’t stop. I honestly don’t know how long it’s going to be, but I got this Idea into my head about Alec taking a young Shadowhunter under his wing and I just couldn’t stop typing! I have many more chapters already saved. I hope you enjoy this story because I honestly love writing it.
> 
> Also, I wanna throw a disclaimer out there, I’ve written in a training scene and I know literally nothing about fighting/training to fight, so if it is wrong then I 100% apologise but the idea is there. 
> 
> That’s enough from me, Enjoy!

The sun shone through the slightly open curtains in Magnus and Alec’s bedroom and reflected off of the red, silk sheets. Alec’s alarm was set to go off in about 30 minutes, but he had already been awake for 10, just laying there, watching Magnus sleep. His breathing was slow and steady. He looked so pure, too good for this messed up world they were living in.

“Are you just going to lay there and stare at me all morning?” Magnus asked, eyes not even flinching open.  


“Maybe.” Alec said.  


Magnus opened his eyes at that point and he was greeted with Alec’s smile. He loved seeing Alec smile. He loved seeing Alec do just about anything, but that _smile, that was something else._  


“As much as I would love that, you do have that meeting to get ready for.”  


Alec groaned and rolled onto his back. “Don’t remind me.” He said.  


“Are you nervous?”  


“I would say no, but-“  


“But you know you can’t lie to me.”  


Alec looked over at Magnus and smiled. “Exactly.”  


Magnus smiled back at him. “Alexander, you will be fine, everything will go smoothly, I’m sure.”  


“The head of every institute in the world is going to be there, that’s a lot of people shouting over each other trying to suggest why their institute is the best.”  


“Well, obviously, the New York Institute is the best.” Magnus said. He slid closer to Alec so that he was half on top of him and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek. “It’s run by the bravest, most fearless leader there is.”  


Alec brought his hand up to Magnus’s warm waist. “I’m sure there will be many leader’s who disagree on that one.”  


“Well, I’ll just have to turn them into toads, won’t I?”  


Alec just laughed and kissed his boyfriend. “Thank you for agreeing to create the portal by the way.”  


“Of course, Alexander.”  


“You know, I still have a while before I have to start getting ready.” Alec smirked  


“Alexander, are you insinuating what I think you’re insinuating?” Magnus asked in mock shock.  


“Maybe.” Alec leant up to kiss his boyfriend and then rolled them over, both giggling the entire time.”  


***  
Alec was just slipping on his jacket when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see his parabatai standing there.  


“Hey,” Jace said, “you ready?”  


“All set. Thanks for coming with me” Alec stepped aside to let him in.  


“Well, ‘Yearly Shadowhunter Meeting for all Institutes’ does sound like a complete snooze fest, gotta stop you from falling asleep, and from rolling your eyes so far back into your head that they disappear completely.”  


“Funny.” Alec said sarcastically.  


“I would rather you keep your eyes, Alexander, they are quite beautiful.” Magnus said, coming out of the bedroom.  


“Honestly, you two are gonna make me vomit one day.” Jace feigned annoyance.  


“Just not on the rug, it’s Italian.” Magnus said.  


“We should really get going. I’ll be back tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.” Alec said, kissing Magnus.  


“I will see you soon.” He smiled, and then with a wave of his hands, he created a portal and Alec and Jace disappeared through it.  


***  
The Hall of Accords in Alicante was huge. The room was dimly lit, with one main light in the middle of the roof and several candles lit up around the room.  


“This is going to be the worst few hours of our lives, you understand that, right?” Alec asked, turning to Jace.  


“You do realise I’ve been attacked by a werewolf, choked by deadly vines and _legitimately killed?”_  


“Maia was in human form, that doesn’t count.”  


Jace was about to respond when Inquisitor Herondale approached them.  


“Jace. Alec. Thank you for taking the time to be here today.” She said.  


_Like we had a choice. _Alec thought. “We wouldn’t miss it.” He said instead.__

“We’re just waiting on the head of the Melbourne institute, and then we can begin.” The inquisitor said.  


The two boys just smiled and followed her to the table to take their seats.  


***  
The first half of the meeting felt as though it dragged on for hours. Finally they were given an hour lunch break.  


“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll meet you out the front.” Jace said.  


“Okay.” Alec agreed and he made his way outside. The sun shone so bright, a welcome change from the barely lit room he was in moments before. As he went to lean on a pillar to wait for Jace, he heard grunting coming from the forest area behind the building. It sounded like someone was in a fight. He instinctively put his hand on his bow – ready to get it out if needed – and made his way to the sound.  
As he got closer, he saw a young shadowhunter – she couldn’t have been older than 17 – practicing her fighting skills on a punching bag that seemed strategically placed in-between the trees. She was good, really good, especially for someone her age, she needed a couple of things tweaked but apart from that, her form was phenomenal.  


“You know it’s considered pervy for a grown man to be hiding in the trees watching a teenage girl, right?” She said suddenly, stilling the punching bag.  


Alec was caught a bit off guard. “I wasn’t hiding.” He said.  


“Really?” She crossed her arms over her chest.  


“Really. I heard a noise, I thought someone was getting hurt.”  


“Well, thank you for your concern, but as you can see, I’m fine.” She said, going back to punching the bag. She kneed the bag and stumbled back afterwards. “Damn it!” She hissed.  


“Your beginning stance in wrong.” Alec said.  


“What?”  


He walked over to her, leaning his bow and quiver against a log. He stood next to her as if he was about to knee the bag. “See how my right leg is further back than my left leg?”  


“Look, thank you, but I really don’t need your help.”  


Alec stood up straight. “So, you meant to stumble after that move?”  


The girl rolled her eyes. “Left leg in front?”  


Alec nodded, retaking his previous stance. “Right leg back.”  


She copied him  


“See how my shoulders are in line with my hips?”  


The girl moved so that her shoulders were in the right position. “Like this?”  


“You got it.” He smiled, standing upright. “And when you bring your leg back, make sure it’s in the same position it started in. Try it now.”  


The girl kneed the bag and then landed back successfully. “Oh my god! I did it.” She beamed. “You have no idea how long I’ve been trying to get that, which sounds stupid when I say it out loud, considering how basic it is.”  


“It’s not stupid, from what I saw, you’re a great fighter, you just need to keep practicing.”  


The girl slipped out a half smile and nodded.  


“Alec!” Said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Jace walking toward them. There you are.”  


“Hey, sorry, I heard a noise, thought the worst.”  


“Well, that’s what you’re best at, besides the eye rolling.” Jace said.  


“Wait, Alec? As in Alec Lightwood?” The girl asked.  


“Yeah?” Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“Holy crap!” She laughed.  


“What’s so funny?” Jace asked her, a pointed look on his face.  


Alec raised an eyebrow.  


“Sorry, nothing’s funny, it’s just, well you’re kind of a legend to my friends and I.” She said.  


“I am?” He asked  


“Great, now he’s gonna have a big head for the rest of the trip.” Jace rolled his eyes.  


“Why am I a legend?” Alec asked.  


“Dude, what you did at your wedding was freaking iconic.”  


“How do you know about that?” Jace asked.  


“There isn’t a single shadowhunter that doesn’t know about it.” She deadpanned. ”It was all the LA institute could talk about for weeks.”  


“Wait, you’re from the LA institute?” Alec asked.  


“Yeah?”  


“Why are you here then?” People don’t generally bring their kids to these things.” Jace added on.  


The girl’s smile dropped and then she continued punching and kicking the bag. “The head of the LA Institute isn’t my parent, he’s my uncle, my mom asked him to bring me.”  


“Why?” Alec asked.  


“Don’t you guys have something better to do than interrogate me.” She didn’t look away from the bag.  


“I take it you want to be alone now?” Jace asked.  


“Wow, you’re so smart.” She said sarcastically.  


“Well, it was nice to meet you, ah-“ Alec began, picking up his bow and quiver.  


“Tilly.” She said. “You too, Alec.” She stilled the bag and finally looked up at the two. “and thanks for the lesson.”  


“No problem.” He said and he and Jace walked back towards he clearing.  


“That was weird.” Jace said, walking away with Alec.  


“Really weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the meeting dragged on for another 2 hours.

“Right, well if there are no more questions, that will be all for today.” Inquisitor Herondale said. “Thank you all for taking the time to be here today. Until next year.” She finished up and all shadowhunters stood up to leave. Several shadowhunters headed straight to the Gard to portal back home, and some stayed to chat.

Alec and Jace walked out of the building, heading towards the Gard when they heard a thud.

“Ow! Damn, mother f-ow!” The voice said.

The boys walked towards the forest area where it was coming from and saw Tilly on the ground, nursing her foot.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked as they ran over to her.

“Yeah, I just got into a combination and forgot the stance you taught me.” She said. “Will you grab my Stele? It’s in my bag over there.”

Jace retrieved the bag and the Stele and handed it to Tilly. She waved it over her Iratze rune that was on her left arm. “Good as new.” She said and rose to her feet. “The meeting over?”

“Yeah.” Alec said.

“Which means I have another half hour before we actually leave.” Tilly sighed.

“Why?” Asked Jace.

“My uncle is gonna be talking to Inquisitor Herondale, he kind of has a thing for her.”

Jace made a face and Alec laughed.

“Have you been training this whole time?” Alec asked.

“I took a break for like 30 minutes. I know my limits.” Tilly took a sip of her water and wiped some sweat from her brow.

“Is your foot okay?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, all good. I’ve reached my fighting quota for the day anyway. So I’m just gonna wait here for my uncle.”

Jace’s phone rang then. “It’s Clary.” He said. “I’ll be right back.” He turned and walked away.

“So you never told us why you were here.” Alec said, fishing for information.

“I figured I made it pretty clear that I didn’t want to tell you.”

“I get that, I do. But something seemed off before and if I’m being honest I’m just trying to make sure that you’re okay.”

“How noble.’ Tilly said, sitting down on a log. “I’m fine. My mom just thought it’d be cool for me to see how the meeting works.”

“But you’ve been out here the whole time.” Alec pointed out.

“I like to train.”

“You could have done that back at your institute.”

“Can you stop with the freaking interrogation! What I’m doing here is none of your damn business so just back off!” Tilly put her head in her hands.

Alec raised his hands in defence. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ll leave you to it.” He turned and began to walk away.

“Wait.” She called after him. Alec turned back to her. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have pried.”

Tilly took a deep breath in and sighed. “You know how I said that you’re a legend to my friends and I?”

“Yeah.” Alec questioned.

“Well it’s more so to my _girlfriend and I.”_

_“I see.” Alec said, taking a seat next to her on the log._

__

“My mom isn’t as accepting as your parents.” 

__

“Are you kidding? My parents were not accepting at all when I first started seeing Magnus.” 

__

“But they came around right? And they didn’t care that you were gay. My mom has barely looked at me since she found out.” Tilly sighed. 

__

“I’m really sorry.” 

__

“The thing is, I’m not. I love Emily, I have for over a year. And I know that you’re probably thinking that I’m too young to know what love is but-“ 

__

“Actually I was thinking how cool it is that you know what you want at such a young age. Which, by the way, is how old?” 

__

Tilly let out a small giggle. “17." 

__

Alec nodded. “You said you’ve been with you’re girlfriend for over a year?" 

__

“Yeah. We’ve known each other since we were 9-years-old, well, actually we knew of each other but we didn’t really get to know each other until we were 15. We were ranked the top two fighters in our class, so naturally we decided to become sparring partners. We were always training together and then we’d hang out afterwards. We became really close and I realised that I was starting to fall in love with her. I got so nervous. I tried to push my feelings away, but that didn’t work. I tried avoiding her, but that failed too. I couldn’t stay away from her. Sorry, you’re getting way more information than you asked for." 

__

“It’s okay.” Alec smiled. “Who made the first move?” 

__

“You really want to know all the gory details?” Tilly raised an eyebrow. 

__

“Let’s keep it PG.” 

__

Tilly let out a laugh. “I did. On my 16th birthday. We were watching a movie and she was laughing at one of the lame jokes that a character said. I looked at her and she was so mesmerizing. I couldn’t help it, and I kissed her. And then I immediately freaked out because I had just kissed my best friend who probably didn’t feel that way about me. So I stood up and went to walk out of the room, but she grabbed my arm to stop me, she stood up in front of me and kissed me. We’ve been together ever since.” 

__

“That is quite the story.” Alec said. “Did you tell your mom straight away?" 

__

“No. We kept it a secret for a couple of months. Not because we were ashamed or embarrassed of each other, but because we were scared of what people would say.” 

__

“You don’t strike me as the type to care what people think of you." 

__

“Generally I’m not, neither is Emily, but we were worried that we’d have people in our ears telling us that we’re too young to know what we want. And of course there’s that fear that you’re parents won’t be accepting." 

__

“That’s fair.” Alec said. “So how did your mom find out?” 

__

“After news got around that you had stopped your wedding for Magnus, my mom was so supportive of you. She was all _What a brave man! And That must have taken so much courage, I applaud him! _And I was so excited because I thought, _if she was so cool about that, then she would be cool about me. _So Emily and I decided that we would tell our parents together. We sat down with my mom and her mom and dad and we told them. Her parents were so happy for us, but my mom, she just got angry, told us that we were confused. She and I had this big fight and she moved from Idris to the Institute to keep an eye on me. That was just under a year ago. She barely ever let’s me see Emily and she’s always watching when we train.”____

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

“Tilly, I am so sorry.” Alec said, shock and sadness overtaking his voice.

__

“It’s okay. There’s not much I can do about it. I mean, Em and I sneak off occasionally but it can never be for too long or my mom will notice.” 

__

"You said that Emily’s parents were accepting. Have they done anything?" 

__

__“There’s not much they can do, they live here in Alicante, they said that if we weren’t training, that we could both move in with them, but we are, so we can’t."_ _

__

“So you’re mom sent you here to-“

__

____

__

“Get me away from Emily. She does that whenever she can. I haven’t seen her for more than 10 minutes at a time in a year.”

__

____

__

“Tilly that’s awful.”

__

____

__

A stray tear fell from Tilly’s eye and she wiped at it quickly, hoping that Alec didn’t see it. “What can I do though right?” She forced a smile.

__

____

__

Jace reappeared then, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Hey, Alec you ready to-“ He stopped when he saw the sadness on both of their faces. “Is everything okay?” He asked slowly.

__

____

__

“Just teenage drama.” Tilly said.

__

____

__

“Tilly, that’s not just ‘teenage drama’.” Alec said.

__

____

__

“Look, I appreciate the concern Alec, I really do, but there’s nothing I can do about it, believe me I’ve tried.”

__

____

__

“Are you sure?”

__

____

__

“I’m sure.”

__

____

__

“I’m so confused.” Jace said.

__

____

__

“Alec can fill you in later.” Tilly said.

__

____

__

“Look, Tilly, I’m gonna give you my number.” Alec said. “If you ever need anything, even just someone to talk to, you call me, okay?"

__

____

__

“You don’t have to do that Alec, I’m sure you have more important things to deal with than 17-year-old drama.”

__

____

__

“I told you, it’s not just teenage drama.” Alec said.

__

____

__

“Okay.” Tilly smiled appreciatively, reaching into her bag for her phone. She handed it to him and put his number in.

__

____

__

“Seriously Tilly, if it all gets too much, call me, okay?” He said, giving her phone back.

__

____

__

“Thanks Alec.”

__

____

__

Alec nodded. “It was nice to meet you."

__

____

__

“You guys as well."

__

____

__

And with that the two boys turned and left, and Alec told Jace everything.

__

____

__

***  
Magnus was just entering back through his doors after a long meeting with an annoying client when he received a text from Alec.

_Just got back to the institute to drop Jace off. Heading home now. ___

__Magnus smiled. He was so glad that he didn’t have to wait until tomorrow morning to see his Alexander. He quickly wrote a reply._ _

___See you soon, darling. ____ _

____***  
Alec walked through the door of the loft. He was so tired and his back ached. He saw Magnus sitting on the couch, book in hand, looking at him._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus smiled. “How was the meeting?”_ _ _ _

____Alec joined him on the couch. “The meeting was boring.” He said, taking off his shoes. “Look, I just want you to know that I love you, so much, and I feel really, _really _lucky to have the life with you that I do.”___ _ _ _

______“I know that, Alexander.” Magnus raised a brow. “I feel the same. Did something about us come up at the meeting?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alec sighed and leant his head on Magnus’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around the warlock’s waist. Magnus knew what that meant. Alec wanted to cuddle. A big, strong, tough Shadowhunter like Alec Lightwood would never admit out loud to anyone that isn’t Magnus that he likes – no, _loves _to cuddle with his boyfriend, but let’s face it: big, strong, tough Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood loves to cuddle with his boyfriend.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus moved so that his back was against the arm of the chair and moved his legs so that they were on either side of Alec and wrapped an arm around his Shadowhunter. Alec put his legs up on the couch and moved so that his head so that it was resting on Magnus’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked, using his free hand to play with Alec’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I met a teenage Shadowhunter girl from the LA institute. She was working on her fighting skills behind the Hall of Accords.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“From the LA institute? Children don’t usually attend those meetings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My thoughts exactly. It turns out that she is dating a girl and her mom sent her to that meeting to get them away from each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? That’s awful.” Magnus exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It is. She told me that she hasn’t seen her girlfriend for more than 10 minutes at a time in the past year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Some parents can be so cruel.” Magnus sighed, moving his hand to place soft strokes on Alec’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just wish there was something I could do, you know? I mean, I gave her my number and told her to call if she ever needed, but I feel like that’s not enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus smiled. He loved how caring Alec was. Behind his tough demeanour, he was a big teddy bear. “I know you feel helpless Alexander, but I’m sure that she really did appreciate your kindness and I’m also sure that if she needs, she will call.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I guess.” Alec whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly walked into her room at the LA institute. It was around 6pm and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to have a shower and get into bed, and, of course, see Emily, but she knew that the last one was highly unlikely. She sighed and walked into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She took her long, blond hair out of the ponytail that had been constricting it all day and ran her fingers through it. It wasn’t the same as when Emily did it, she always twirled pieces around her fingers and then would just play with little bits at a time. She sighed again. She hadn’t seen Emily properly in 2 days. They’d shared glances across a room and texted frequently, but that was all. She stepped into her shower, imaging a time when she and Emily could eventually be able to see each other whenever they wanted.

***  
Tilly walked out of her bathroom into her room. She was wearing a grey t-shirt that was _technically _Emily’s, but she claimed it as her own, and a pair of turquoise pyjama shorts. She was running a towel over her hair when her bedroom door opened.__

__“Hey pretty lady.” Said Emily, quickly closing the door behind her so that no one would see her. The whole institute knew that Tilly’s mother didn’t approve of their relationship, and because her brother was the head of the institute, they tried not to piss her off. You didn’t want to get on Harriet Broomfield’s bad side. So when she asked all LA shadowhunters help keep the two apart, about 20% of them agreed. 10% didn’t really care whether the two girls saw each other or not and the other 70% tried to help Tilly and Emily see each other whenever they could. Despite the high number though, those attempts usually failed._ _

__“Em!” Tilly exclaimed, hugging her girlfriend. “How did you? Did anyone? My mom!?”_ _

__“Till, take a breath.” Emily laughed. “Most people are at dinner, and I have it from a very capable source that your mom is taking a shower.”_ _

__“ _Capable source? _” Tilly raised an eyebrow.”___ _

____Emily just laughed. “Jarred cornered her as soon as she got back, asked her how her day was, and then ended with a very subtle _’are you going to dinner.’ _We have about 15 minutes.”___ _ _ _

______“Remind me to send him a gift basket.” Tilly laughed again, putting her hands on either side of Emily’s face, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend’s long, wavy, brown hair. “By the Angel, I’ve missed you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emily smiled, placing her hands on Tilly’s waist. “I’ve missed you too. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” She leaned forward and kissed Tilly slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Me too.” Tilly said after they pulled away. She couldn’t help her smile, she always got like this with Emily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, how was this meeting?” Emily asked, pulling Tilly by the hand over to lay on the bed. Emily wrapped her arm around Tilly, who placed her head in Emily’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just trained in the forest behind the hall the whole time. Although, I did meet a certain head of the New York Instiute.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You met _Alec Lightwood _? Is he as badass as everyone says?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s a giant teddy bear. He helped me nail that move I’ve been trying to land.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really? That’s amazing!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I- I also kinda did something.” Tilly said, sitting up so she was facing her girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? Did you kiss him? Because, I would not blame you.” Emily joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?! No! He’s gay! You’re gay! I’m gay!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah but babe, come on, even I can admit the dude has a nice face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, you’re not wrong, but no, that’s not it. I kind of told him about us, our struggle with my mom.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How dare you.” Emily feigned anger. “How could you do such a terrible thing to me, I thought you loved me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Em, come on.” Tilly laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tilly, why would I be mad about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t know, it’s our personal, private stuff, it’s not anyone else’s business.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, but this isn’t just _anyone _, this is _Alec Lightwood _. He knows what it’s like to be ridiculed. Plus he was helping you, so we know he’s not an asshole.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tilly laughed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Emily moved a stray piece of Tilly’s hair behind her ear and then rested her hand on her cheek. “I’ve missed your laugh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tilly placed her own hand over her girlfriend’s and leaned into her touch. “It won’t be like this forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know.” Emily sighed. “One day, we’ll live in our own house. It’ll be big and have stairs and multiple rooms and a big backyard.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And a pool. We’ll have a pool right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The biggest pool in LA.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tilly smiled. “I love you so much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you so much more.” Emily said and kissed Tilly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just then, there was a knock at the door. The two girls panicked, before hearing a muffled voice from the other side of the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s Jarred.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The girls sighed in relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come in.” Tilly said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jarred walked in and closed the door behind him. “Sorry to interrupt, but Till, your mom’s headed to dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Crap.” Tilly sighed, running her hand through her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay,” Emily began, putting on her bravest face possible. “I’ll see you soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay.” Tilly tried to force a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two girls shared a kiss before Emily quickly left with Jarred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As soon as the door closed behind them, Emily took a deep breath in as the two began to walk to dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You okay?” Jarred asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah.” Emily said, quickly wiping away at a tear that had fallen, hoping Jarred wouldn’t notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jarred stopped them both in their tracks and turned Emily so that she was facing him. “Emily Elizabeth you better not be trying to hide those tears from me.” He half smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Emily gave a half smile back. “I can’t wait for the day I get to kiss that girl in front of literally everyone I know.” Her voice was breaking and she wiped away another tear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m gonna take so many pictures of that.” Jarred smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Emily just laughed. “Come on, let’s get to dinner before Harriet notices she and I both aren’t there and starts getting suspicious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jarred smiled at her once again and put his arm around Emily’s shoulder as they began walking once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***  
About an hour later, Tilly was sitting up in her bed, reading a book that Emily had recommended when there was a knock at her door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The door opened and in walked Harriet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You weren’t at dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not hungry.” Tilly’s eyes never left her book._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Have you been in here the whole time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wasn’t with Emily, mom” Tilly sighed, closing her book and looking up at her mom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know.” Harriet said, sitting on the end of Tilly’s bed. “I saw her at dinner. She was with Jarred. They are so cute.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mom, you know that they’re not together.” Tilly was annoyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, he had his arm around her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jarred puts his arm around me all the time, call the silent brothers, we have a wedding to plan!” Tilly retorted sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t appreciate your attitude, Matilda.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And I don’t appreciate you coming in here, spreading you’re unnecessary opinions and thoughts. I am in love with a girl, that same girl is in love with me. Deal with it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harriet sighed and stood up. “Get some sleep. Good night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tilly put her head in her hands and took a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________***  
Alec was in his office, working on some paperwork. It was 10am and all we wanted was to go back to bed. A knock at his door made him look up from his work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey.” He smiled, seeing Magnus standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Magnus held up a coffee to Alec. “I figured you could use this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alec stood up and walked over to his boyfriend. “You figured correctly.” He said, taking the coffee from Magnus and kissing him. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Just then, Alec’s phone rang. He put his coffee down and looked at his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Who is it?” Magnus asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know, I don’t recognise the number.” He said as he pressed answer. “Alec Lightwood.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alec!, It’s Tilly.” She sounded frantic. “I’m not sure if you remember me, we met yesterday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, Tilly I remember you, are you okay what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s my girlfriend, Emily, she was attacked on a mission this morning and it’s really bad and she was taken to Idris for treatment and my mom is refusing to let me go see her.” Tilly didn’t realise it, but she was speaking really fast. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know who else to call.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay, Tilly, take a deep breath, I’m on my way. Sit tight okay.” Alec tried to soothe her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Okay.” Tilly sniffed and they both hung up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What wrong?” Magnus asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tilly’s girlfriend was attacked by a demon this morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh my god, is she okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know, but Tilly’s mom isn’t letting her go to Idris to be with her.” Alec said. “Can you please make a portal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alec and Magnus portaled in right in front of the LA Institute.

“What now?” Magnus asked.

“We find Tilly.”

“What do you want with Tilly?” A voice asked from the side of the building, Alec and Magnus turned to see a young shadowhunter boy – he was maybe 18 – sitting on the ground. They hadn’t noticed he was there. He looked as though he had been crying.

“We need to see her immediately.” Alec said.

“Why?”

Alec wasn’t sure who around here he could tell the truth to. “It’s a personal matter.”

The boy stood up, he was tall and his brown hair was pulled into a bun. He walked over to the two men. “Who are you?”

“I’m Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute, and this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “This is about Emily, isn’t it?”

Again, Alec wasn’t sure how to answer.

“I’m Jarred.” He said. “I’m a friend of Tilly and Emily’s, I assume Tilly called you.”

Alec nodded. “We really need to see her.

“Come with me.” Jarred said, leading the two men inside, towards the living quarters.

“Will you get in trouble for this?” Alec asked.

“I’d do anything for those girls, even if it means the scariest woman I know may kick my ass.” Jarred said, referring to Harriet. He put his arm out to stop the two men in their tracks when he saw Rodrigues standing out the front of Tilly’s room.

“They put a guard at her door?” Magnus sounded horrified.

“Harriet Broomfield is relentless. Wait here.” Jarred walked over to the door. “Rodrigues, we’re swapping.”

“Harriet is letting _you _guard Tilly’s door?” Rodrigues asked.__

__“She knows that no one in their right mind will cross her.”_ _

__“How do I know you’re not just gonna let Tilly go?”_ _

__“Refer to my previous statement.”_ _

__Rodrigues just rolled his eyes and walked away._ _

__When he was out of earshot, Jarred spoke again. “Okay, come on.”_ _

__Alec and Magnus walked over to Jarred and he knocked on the door._ _

__***_ _

__Tilly was pacing in her room. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still wet and there was a lump in her throat. Her mother was relentless and even placed someone outside of Tilly’s door to make sure she didn’t try to leave. She just had to wait a bit longer, Alec would be there soon and then they could sort everything out._ _

__Just then, Tilly heard someone talking to Rodrigues, the guard outside her door. It was Jarred. After a few seconds there was a knock at her door._ _

__“Come in.” She said, frozen in the middle of her room._ _

__The door opened and in walked Jarred, followed by Alec and Magnus._ _

__“Alec!” Tilly said, tears falling from her eyes again as she ran and hugged him._ _

__“Hey!” Alec said soothingly, taking Tilly into his arms. “Are you okay?”_ _

__Tilly pulled away and wiped at her tears. “Physically, yeah. I wasn’t on the mission.”_ _

__“What happened exactly?” Alec asked._ _

__“All I know is that, she jumped in front of Leo, he’s 12, it was his first mission. God! I know I should have gone! I shouldn’t have listened to my mom telling me not to go!”_ _

__“Tilly, this is not your fault.” Magnus said from behind Alec._ _

__“We’re going to Idris. Right now.” Alec said, turning to walk to the door._ _

__“You are not going anywhere with my daughter, Mr Lightwood.” Said Harriet, walking into Tilly’s room._ _

__“You can’t stop me, Mom.”_ _

__“Actually, I can.” Harriet spat, walking over to her daughter. “You’re not going anywhere.”_ _

__“Mom, my girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed in Idris. She could be dying! I need to see her!”_ _

__“I will allow you to see her for 5 minutes when she gets back.”_ _

__“What part of ‘she could be dying’ don’t you understand!? She might not come back!” Tilly yelled._ _

__“Matilda, don’t you raise your voice at me.”_ _

__“Mrs Bloomfield, with all due respect, you’re not being reasonable.” Alec cut in._ _

__“It would do you well to mind your own business, Mr Lightwood.”_ _

__“Don’t talk to him like that!” Tilly said._ _

__“Matilda, this is a family matter, Mr Lightwood does not need to be here.”_ _

__“Actually, I do. How do you think this is even a little bit okay? Your daughter is breaking inside and you are so far up on your high horse that you can’t even see it.”_ _

__Harriet opened her mouth to scold Alec but Tilly cut in._ _

__“Mom, remember when we got the phone call about dad? How devastated you were that you didn’t get to say goodbye to him. You were in so much pain. Do you really want that for me too?”_ _

__Harriet’s expression was still stern. “How dare you use your father’s death as a way to get what you want.”_ _

__“I’m not I jus-“_ _

__“Obviously I have not taught you anything. Get out of my sight.”_ _

__Tilly now wore the same stern look as her mother. “Let’s go.” She said, still looking at her. She then walked out of her room, Alec, Magnus and Jarred following behind her._ _

__They walked to Jarred’s room to create the portal._ _

__“I wanna come with you.” Jarred said._ _

__“I need you to stay here, look after Leo, he probably hates himself. I need you to make sure he knows it’s not his fault. Okay?”_ _

__“Okay.” Jarred said, hugging Tilly._ _

__“Text me when you know anything.” Magnus said, Cupping Alec’s cheek with his hand._ _

__“I will. Thank you for this.” Alec said._ _

__Magnus smiled at him and then waved a portal open, Alec and Tilly disappearing through it._ _

__***_ _

__Alec and Tilly were walking through the main hospital in Idris. to Tilly, the corridors seemed never ending. She just needed to get to Emily._ _

__“There’s Emily’s parents!” Tilly said, breaking into a run towards the two adults. “Mr and Mrs Halloway!” She exclaimed when she was close enough for them to hear._ _

__“Tilly!” Exclaimed Mrs Halloway, hugging the girl._ _

__“How is she? Is she okay?”_ _

__“They’re not sure yet, there’s a warlock in there with her now.” Mr Halloway chimed in._ _

__Mrs Halloway looked passed Tilly at Alec. “I’m sorry to be so blunt, but who are you.”_ _

__“Yes, sorry. I’m Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute. I’m so sorry for what’s happening to your daughter.”_ _

__“Alec and his boyfriend helped me get here after my mom refused to let me go.”_ _

__Mrs Halloway put a hand on Tilly’s shoulder supportively just as the warlock walked out of Emily’s room._ _

__“What’s going on?” Mr Halloway said. “Is she okay?”_ _

__The warlock sighed. “At this point, we just don’t know. I’ve done all I can, now we just have to wait to see if she’ll wake up.”_ _

__“And if she doesn’t?” Tilly asked, her lips quivering._ _

__“There is the option of the Silent Brothers.” A doctor that she hadn’t realised was standing there added in._ _

__“Isn’t that dangerous?” Mr Halloway asked._ _

__“Unfortunately, yes. However we are not at that stage yet. She could still wake up on her own.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Mrs Halloway smiled weekly. The doctor and the warlock smiled back at her and walked away._ _

__Tilly couldn’t hold it in anymore, the tears started falling out of her eyes. Alec put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug._ _

__“Tilly, listen to me,” Mrs Halloway said._ _

__Tilly stood up straight, wiped her tears, and looked at Mrs Halloway. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t apologise, sweet girl. Emily is a fighter. She is gonna fight like the Angel to get back to us. You know that don’t you?”_ _

__“Yeah.” Tilly Nodded._ _

__***_ _

__It had been what felt like hours. Tilly was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open, but she didn’t want to sleep just in case anything happened._ _

__She and Alec were sitting outside Emily’s hospital room, The Halloway’s were in there with her. They had let Tilly sit in there with her for a while, but she respected that they wanted some time alone with her._ _

__“What am I gonna do if she doesn’t wake up, Alec?” Tilly asked, breaking the long silence._ _

__“You can’t think like that Till-“_ _

__“How can I not?” She turned to look at him. “This is so unfair!” She leaned her head on his shoulder._ _

__“I know. It sucks.”_ _

__Just then, Mrs Halloway stuck her head out of the room, she was.. smiling? “Tilly,” She began. “She’s awake.”_ _

__Tilly sat bolt upright. “She’s awake!?”_ _

__“Yeah, she’s asking for you.”_ _

__Tilly smiled so big as she stood up and hugged Alec. “She’s awake!” She then turned and followed Mrs Halloway into the room and walked over the her girlfriend, who was laying down._ _

__“Hey there pretty lady.” Emily said groggily._ _

__“You scared the hell out of me.” Tilly said, taking Emily’s hand._ _

__“I had to do something to keep our relationship interesting.” Emily joked._ _

__Everyone in the room laughed._ _

__“Whose tall, dark and handsome?” Emily asked, motioning towards Alec._ _

__“This is Alec Lightwood, he helped me get here.”_ _

__Emily looked him up and down then turned back to Tilly. “You’re right, he is pretty.”_ _

__Alec just laughed. “It’s nice to meet you, Emily.”_ _

__“You too. Thank you for helping my girl get to me.”_ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, but please enjoy. Comments are appreciated :)

Tilly, Emily and Alec were walking up the steps to The LA institute. It had been 4 days since the demon attack, and although Emily had to wait a few more days before she could go on missions, she was allowed to go home.

“I don’t want to see her.” Tilly said, stopping in her tracks. Although she didn’t clarify who her was, the others all knew she was referring to Harriet. “She hasn’t spoken to me in four days, not even a text. She hasn’t asked what’s going on, or if you’re okay, Em.”

“You don’t have to do this right now, Tilly. We can come back later.” Alec said.

She shook her head. “No, I have to go home at some point, if I keep avoiding it, I never will. Maybe if we’re lucky she won’t be here.”

“Hey,” Emily began and Tilly turned to face her. “I got you.”

Tilly smiled in return and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand as they all began walking again.

Just before they got to the door, Emily went to remove her hand from Tilly’s, knowing that if they saw Harriet, she would yell at Tilly. A lot.

Tilly held onto her girlfriend’s hand though, which earned her a confused look. “I’m done hiding.” That earned her a smile.

“Let’s do this.” Emily said, still smiling.

They all walked through the doors of the institute and suddenly all eyes were on them.

Of course the first person they saw was Harriet. Her expression darkened as she saw the group and began to walk over to them. She looked at Tilly and Emily, moved her eyes down to their hands and then looked back up at them.

“Emily, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” She said, her expression still dark.

“Thank you, Mrs Broomfield.”

“Mr Lightwood, is there a specific reason you are here.” Harriet asked.

“I asked him to come.” Tilly spoke up.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because he is very good at stopping me from saying things I shouldn’t to you.”

“Matilda, show some respect, I am your mother.”

“Respect needs to be earned.” Tilly retorted.

Harriet rolled her eyes and then looked back at Alec. “Really Mr Lightwood, you have no business being here.”

“Can you get off of your damn high horse for 5 seconds.” Emily snapped, as soon as she realised what she had said, she slapped her hand to her mouth. Tilly squeezed her other hand to reassure her that is was okay.

“Emily, maybe your accident made you forget your respect.”

“Like I said, respect needs to be earned.” Tilly said.

“Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere private.” Harriet said.

“Why?” Tilly asked. “I have nothing to hide, you’re the one that has the problem.”

“Matilda, my problem is that you are so adamant that whatever _this_ is” She motioned to the two girls’ hands, “is real, that you haven’t even-“

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there,” Tilly spoke up. “ _This_ is me being in love, you always told me that you couldn’t wait for me to fall in love.”

“Tilly,” Harriet began, walking over and cupping Tilly’s face. “you are so young. This is not real love.”

“Why? Tell me why what I feel for this girl is not real love?”

“Matilda-“

“Answer the question, mother.”

The whole institute was silent, you would be able to hear a pin drop.

“Matilda, you know my feelings about this relationship, and as long as you live in this institute, it will not continue.”

“Well then we have a problem, because this relationship isn’t ending.”

Harriet looked at Emily then. “Surely you see how juvenile Tilly is being, Emily”

“With all due respect Mrs Broomfield, you’re the one that’s being juvenile.” Emily said.

“Excuse me?!”

“You’re daughter is in a loving relationship with someone who thinks the absolute world of her, and you’re trying to deny her of that. It’s not just unfair, it’s cruel.”

“Emily Halloway, it would do you well to keep your opinions to yourself.”

“You asked for her opinion, Mrs Broomfield.” Alec stepped in. “Do you honestly, truly believe that you are being reasonable? Tilly told me your feelings on my relationship with my boyfriend, so why are your feelings towards your own daughter’s relationship different?”

“What are you still doing here, Mr Lightwood? None of this concerns you.”

“Why are you avoiding my question?”

Harriet took a deep breath. “Matilda is confused. She is 17-years-old. She-“

“Is old enough to know what her feelings are.” Alec cut in.

Harriet looked at Tilly again. “Matilda, this is just a phase, and the sooner you realise that, the better.”

“Actually, the sooner you realise this _isn’t_ a phase, the better.”

“I’m done arguing with you, Matilda. I’ve done everything I can to try to get you to see that this isn’t real but you just aren’t listening. If you want to keep playing make believe, I obviously can’t stop you, despite my best efforts. But as I said before, I won’t let you do it in this institute, so either end it, or leave.”

“You can’t do that!” Alec stepped in.

“Actually, as Tilly’s mother, I can.”

“As Tilly’s mother, you should be respecting her and loving her no matter what.”

“Mr Lightwood, you’re not a parent, I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I don’t need to be a parent to see that what you are doing is so so cruel.”

Harriet looked back at Tilly then. “You have a choice, Matilda.”

“I’d rather live on the street and be happy, than live here and be miserable because of you.” Tilly spat.

“Matilda, be realistic, you have nowhere else to go.”

“Actually, she does.” Alec stepped in. “The New York Institute has a room for Tilly.” He looked at the two girls. “There’s one for you too, Emily.

The two girls smiled wide.

“Seriously?” Tilly asked.

“Yeah, if you want them.”

Tilly and Emily looked at each other and smiled even wider than before. Emily couldn’t help but kiss her girlfriend in front of Harriet and the rest of the institute. That earned them a roar of cheers, started off by Jarred.

“I hope you realise what you are doing, Matilda.” Harriet spat as she turned and walked away.”

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Emily asked Alec.

“Of course.” He smiled at the girls.

Jarred walked over to them then, Leo walking next to him.

“Leo, hey are you okay?” Emily asked, bending down to give him a hug.

“Me? You’re the one that got hurt. I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault.”

“Hey!” Emily began, putting her hands on his shoulders. “If we were put in the same situation again, I would do exactly what I did the first time. It was not your fault, okay?”

“Okay.” He said.

Emily smiled, ruffling his hair as she stood up.

“As promised.” Jarred said, showing Emily and Tilly a picture on his phone. It was the two of them kissing in front of Harriet.

The girls both laughed.

“That’s amazing.” Tilly smiled.

“Don’t hate us for leaving.” Emily said to Jarred and Leo.

“Hate you? With you two gone, I’ll finally be top ranked fighter.” Jarred joked.

“Second ranked.” Leo looked up at him.

“That’s right!” Tilly said, high fiving him.


End file.
